


The Jolly Roger

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora catches Killian proving what a narcissist he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaSqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSqualor/gifts), [ladylionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylionheart/gifts), [pristinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinely/gifts).



> I wrote this in like an hour and I blame Sarah for making me say the thing and then Victoria and Kendyll for encouraging the thing and here is the thing dedicated to Victoria because she’s thirsty for it.

“You are one attractive, pirate, Killian Jones. You can have any woman you want. None can resist your charms and good looks. If I could, I’d have sex with you.” Killian smirked at himself in the mirror as he rolled his shoulders. He looked himself over once more in approval.

“Oh yes, Aurora is one lucky princess and I am going to show her why.”

Yes, he was going to give her the night of life. Make her come some many times she forgot her own name. She was going to forget that prince bloke and finally be his. Sure, she was in his bed, but he wasn’t in her heart and he planned to change that with the one thing he was good at; sex. He hadn’t been able to charm his way into getting her to love him, but he’d charmed her into dating him and moving in and sleeping with him but he’d held back in that department. She was a majestic, sacred creature to him but tonight he was going to pull out all of the stops. He would not hold back.

“Who needs two hands, amirite, mate?” He glanced down at his perfect penis and nodded. “You’re right; she won’t be able to resist us after this. She’ll be ours forever. Mrs. Jones.” He could guarantee that prince of hers had never pleased her the way he was about to.

“That’s a good chap,” he encouraged as he gave himself a small slap before checking himself out in the mirror once more.

“Let’s get to it then, Roger, time to get jolly.”

He turned to leave the bathroom and impress his princess by arriving in their bedroom in his full glory and was met with a surprise. Aurora stood in the doorway watching him with a mix of horror and confusion on her face.

“Oy, ‘Rora, I…”

“Were you just talking to your penis?” She backed away from him slowly and he suddenly realized that he was in very big trouble.

“Well…just giving myself a pep talk is all, love.”

“So I can be ‘yours’?

You know, Killian, I knew you were a tad off and a complete narcissist, but this is a new level of-“

“Oy, ‘Rora! I just…it’s not easy, being with you! Always knowing I’m being compared to your perfect prince. Can you blame me for needing to talk myself up before making love to you?” He gave her his best puppy look before moving to grab hold of her.

Aurora scoffed will a roll of her eyes and moved away from him, annoyed.

“I should leave, you know, so you and your ‘Roger’ can be alone.” She said as she motioned towards his softening cock.

“Come on, love, let me make it up to you-“

“And what was that nonsense about ‘won’t be able to resist us after this’ what in the hell were you planning to do to me?”

“Nothing!” He insisted. “I just…I may have been holding back with you is all and I’ve decided to stop.”

“Holding back?” She asked, crossing her arms in anger.

“Yes! I am a man of many skills and talents and I needed to warm you up to them. You were barely ripe for the picking when I met you, princess, I didn’t want to scare you away… _sexually_.”

She scoffed and approached him slowly and he was suddenly aware that was naked and vulnerable and alone with a woman who looked ready to kill him.

“So I’m just some wilting flower you were afraid to crumble, is that it?” Killian was suddenly nervous, _incredibly_ so. He’d never seen this look in her eyes nor heard this tone. He was so entranced by the way she was cornering him, like an animal about to kill its prey, that he didn’t realize she was backing him up against a wall until he hit it, hard, trying to get away from her.

“No, I just…come on, love, you don’t pull out all of your best tricks right away-“

Darkness flashed through her eyes and he swallowed, hard.

“Um, it’s just…”

“What were you planning, Killian?”

“To make you come in every way imaginable until you weren’t physically capable of it anymore?”

She smirked.

“Oh, is that so? So you planned to fuck me into submission, is that it?”

“I…um…what are you doing?”

He glanced down to find she had him grasped firmly in her fist. He glanced up to find she was still watching him, expecting an answer.

“I wouldn’t put it that-oh God.”

She’d never given him a handy j like this. It was…well to be honest a little violent. There was no delicate shyness, no working up to it slowly, no, she was at it hard and fast, twisting as she went, all the while maintaining eye contact and her composure.

“How would you put it then?”

“I…uh…’Rora I um…” He was beginning to sweat. He was extremely confused and yet aroused; unbelievably aroused. And her calm was unsettling; this was new and scary and fuck he was turned on.

“I love you!” He cried, unable to think of anything witty or clever or anything that wouldn’t put him in the doghouse permanently. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but she’d somehow turned the tables on him and had him literally by the balls.

“Oh…I…”

“Roger’s about to dock?”

A blush of shame came to his cheeks as he jerked and spilled everywhere: her hand, the floor, his thighs. He opened his eyes to find her grinning at him like an evil minx and he realized he was never going to live this one down.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Killian. I’m not some innocent little flower that you happened to pluck. I’m a Queen and I hold all of the power in this relationship. You’d do well to remember that, darling. I’d hate to have to undo you to prove a point.”

Killian nodded, unable to speak. He’d faced unspeakable forces, treacherous seas, and death more times than he could count, but until this moment he had never truly feared for his own life. Underestimating her had always been his folly and it seemed he’d done it once again.

“Good, glad to see we’re on the same page, _love_ ,” she mocked.

The world’s most beautiful woman still held his dick in her hand and yet he was completely emasculated.

He moved to hide in the bathroom until she fell asleep when she did something else to surprise him; she fell to her knees.

“Oy, ‘Rora, I usually appreciate the gesture, but I’ve just-“ She took him in her mouth and he realized he would soon be good to go again. “Oh…well…if you _insist_ , love,” he wasn’t going to complain or refuse a blowjob.

And that was how the night Aurora caught Killian Jones talking to his Jolly Roger became the night she challenged herself to make him come seven times and succeeded.


End file.
